


red pins and ribbons

by CarolimePie



Series: Minx Vampire [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Fantasy, Vampires, please do not ship them this is not intended to be ship, theres a difference between joking about flirting and actually flirting kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: America is terrible.Then again, it's horrible everywhere for a vampire.But America makes it ten times as worse with their blood accessibility.AKA minx is a vampire and needs to find someone to drink from.
Relationships: Minx | JustaMinx & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Minx Vampire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834021
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	red pins and ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! please remember that even though there may be joke flirting or the like, that does not mean you can ship them! they are real people too.

America is terrible.

Then again, it's horrible everywhere for a vampire.

But America makes it ten times as worse with their blood accessibility.

_ "If you need blood, just ask to drink from someone!" _

Well, _some fucking vampires don't want to!_

But here she is. Searching for someone who's willing to let her drink.

Because Satan knows she doesn't know a _soul_ in America. All her (two) friends are back in Europe.

Thankfully, it's easy to find people willing to be drank from.

Those that do typically wear a red pin or ribbon on their shirt to say "go ahead! I don't mind!"

There's not many like that, unfortunately.

Surprisingly, most people _don't_ want to be bitten into.

Finally, _finally_ , she spots someone.

A man looking to be in his 20s, relaxing on a bench with his phone.

The worst part is normally asking.

Even _if_ the person is alright with it, it's still awkward to saunter up and calmly say "I want to drink your blood."

For better or for worse, he noticed her staring.

"Can I help you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

She blinks. "Oh, uh- well-" She bites her lip from habit, fangs flashing.

"Oh, you want to, y'know," He points to his pin.

Her face flushes. "Right. Do you want to go somewhere private?"

The man laughs. "That's a little forward."

"I- you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry. I know a place."

Reluctantly, she followed him to-

"Are you taking me to a fucking gazebo?"

"Sure! It's plenty private."

"You want me to drink your blood. In a gazebo."

"Wouldn't be my first time."

"Are you _trying_ to make this sexual? I don't even know your name."

"I would say that this is inherently sexual. And it's Schlatt."

"That's a stereotype, _Schlatt_." She spits out the name, anger spiking.

"What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"You have a name, don't you?"

"Is it important?"

"You got mine, I get yours."

"Fine." She huffs. "It's Minx."

"Just Minx?"

"Just Minx. I didn't get your last name, did I?"

"Fair enough."

They reached the gazebo, an uncomfortable atmosphere settling as the task at hand crept closer.

"So," Schlatt said, sitting on the middle bench. "Where do you want it? I know some prefer neck, others wrist, I had a guy want to drink from my _foot_ once, that was interesting-"

"Wrist is fine," Minx interrupted, not particularly interested in hearing about how _that_ came to occur.

Drinking blood is strangely hypnotic, for both parties. 

A vampire's fangs are coated with a toxin that relaxes the victim and lessens any pain for a short period. When vampires were hunters- which was well over a millennia ago, before she was even born- it was used to quietly take victims.

Now, it just helps keep them comfortable.

But for the vampire? It's almost addicting.

Even for Minx, who _hates_ the taste of blood, there's something about it that makes her not want to stop.

It took her a long while to train herself to stop herself, to pull back and take only what's needed.

She sighed as her fangs retracted to their normal- if you could call them normal- size.

Wiping the blood from her chin, she met Schlatts eyes with well-masked anxiety.

She wasn't sure why. He should've been just another victim, another drink.

But something about him appealed to her.

Not in _that_ way.

But in the way that- if she wasn't a vampire, if she wasn't a monster in this society- she might want to know him better, be a friend of sorts.

"Er- thank you. For, y'know."

"Right," He looked away, rubbing his neck with his other hand.

"Oh, fuck. Here, let me- I have a bandage for your wrist."

"That's fine, I can get-"

"Please." She said sincerely. "At least let me repay you for this."

As she wraps the bandage around his wrist, he clears his throat.

"Vampires _can_ eat human food, right?"

She finishes wrapping it, looking up. "Yeah we can, it just doesn't give us much. Why?"

"If you really wanted to repay me- I wouldn't having something to eat with you."

"Is this- I drank your blood not even five minutes ago and you're asking me out on a _date_?"

"No! Not like that! Just- to get to know you better. You seem interesting."

"You're just saying that because I'm a fucking vampire- do you have a vampire kink? Most of you cunts that have those pins do."

"Wh- _NO_?"

She squints. "Right. Well, I _do_ feel bad. I'll get you dinner- but nothing more than that."

"I wouldn't dream of more."

"Sure you wouldn't."

Surprisingly, the dinner is enjoyable. Schlatt is funny- she thinks she laughed louder than she had in a while.

And somehow, she ends up with a phone number.

They stand outside the restaurant, only lit up by the sign and the lights shining from inside.

"I know you're probably going back to Europe soon- if you ever want to talk don't hesitate. And- feel free to ask if you need to drink again."

"I _knew_ you had a kink for this shit."

"I _DON'T_ , bitch!"

"Aw, where did all that genuine shit go?"

"It went down the drain when you said _that_ again."

She laughs, patting his shoulder. "Thank you, Schlatt. You're an entertaining cunt, I'll give you that."

He bows dramatically. "Happy to help. See you around, Minx."

With that, he walks off, eventually disappearing into the horizon.

So two friends turned to three.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
